heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiko Amaya/Kamiko Kaori
She is an Kotodama user and an yokai with an split mind.Her physical features change when the minds switch out.She is very friendly with Scythe and Nevermore but Kamiko Kaori hates them especially Ryu.They both hate the insanity inducing Chika and Master Deox.Apparently she isn't from this timeline but she has knowledge of the I.I.A and The Rebellion.Yukiko's measurements as followed Ht:155cm waist:67cm hips:57cm and bust:59cm and when Kamiko is in control they are as followed Ht:146cm waist:63 hips:57 bust:120cm personality Yukiko She is a happy go-lucky, aloof and is like a 'Striking Violet'.She doesn't like to fight unlike Kamiko.She is self-confidence is low especially when someone comments on her breast size.She is very friendly towards anyone even an enemy.When Yukiko is control the body resembles that of an middle aged teen with pink eyes and pink eyes and an French accent and is lucky in this form. Powers Yukiko * Sexual Inducement-She is really hot even Avery might be cought looking at her in a bathing suit.She can manipulate men's hearts like this or control female hormones. * Universal Irreversibility-Any event that happens she can reverse it or make it permanent forever. * Logic Manipulation-She controls all logic like being able survive an deadly explosion or be in more places than one at a time. * God Hand-When in control the right hand is powered by Susano'O's blessing he gave to her a long time ago.She gain awesome powers from it like super strength, super speed and power absorption. *Bone Manipulation-She can manipulate bones like puppets.She usually uses this to make weaponry or for protection against physical attacks. *Divided Mind-Yukiko's other personalityat least that's what everyone else thinks Kamiko is her opposite in every way possible. Weakness Yukiko *She is way too nice and might let the enemy kill her if not careful. *She needs to wear Hazama at all times or she'll override the world with her spiritual ratio. Personality Kamiko She is mean and cold-hearted like an snake she will bite your head off if she could.She will make snide remarks about you and she'll talk about you bind your back.She is insane and a sociopath but most will get used to her after a while.If your a girl and your breast size is small I'd avoid all contact with her if possible.When Kamiko is in control one of her eyes turn red the other turns silver.Kamiko is the embodiment of pride and Lust and her body turns into that of an albino. Powers Kamiko * Sexual Inducement-She can arose the sex hormones in men even to the point the turn to sand and die. * Demonic Arm-When in control of the body the left hand turns demonic.She get awe-inspiring powers like * Black Lightning Manipulation-with the arm she has the power to create and control black lightning that can corrupt a person's soul. * Ambient Resource Construction-If she needs something she uses dirt to form it's shape then uses Alchemy to create it she can even make tanks. * Demon Creation-She can spawn demons for the blood that drips from the arm.They can be all shapes and sizes and all are powerful. * Demon Sorcerer Physiology-She is an demon sorcerer annd she may be an beginner but she has complete control over the dark force. * Die Rolling-By rolling an die she can determine fate and gain new power. * Nature Unity-The are makes her one with nature making animals like her and make cherry blossoms grow in her presence she uses this to control animals. * Death-Force Manipulation-She controls the other force that's inside all humans the death-force she can kill all who opposes her if she wanted. * Empathic Creation-Depending on her mood she can create certain things like flaming rain. * Empathic Healing-Depending on her mood she can heal various wounds even fix broken bones. * Ground Liquification-When she touches the ground it begins the liquidation phase and then from there turns into an watery liquid. * Intangibility-She can become intangible she go through walls and can't get hit at all in this form. These are all powers the Demonic-Arm gives her. * Electrokinetic Combat-She fights with electric-powered punchs and kicks in battle but outside of battle she can shoot mini-blast of electricity at an opponent. * Superhuman Physiology-She is not human so when she's in control the body changes into an superhuman add-ons include superhuman senses and superhuman zoom vision. * Supernatural Self-Preservation-She go long amounts of time without human needs even hibernate for weeks at a time and regenerate body parts. Weakness Kamiko *Could become weak around strong electromagnetic fields. *Not all men are affected by ger looks. *She still needs her beauty sleep. *She is a bit bossy and sometimes might not cooperate with others. Trivia *Her physical description was based off an Highschool of the dead character Saya Takagi. Category:Truth™ Category:Yokai Category:Female Characters Category:Good Category:Level 8 Category:Level 9 Category:Evil